VeggieTales (European Spanish dub)
Los Vegetales (stylized as los VegeTales) is the European Spanish dub of VeggieTales. Dialogue and titles are translated from the Brazilian Portuguese dubs. The show was dubbed into European Spanish three times. The original dub was made in 1996 for the original VHS releases of episodes 1-5 in Madrid by Telson, while the second dub was made by the same studio for the later VHS's and the early DVDs from 2004-2006, and the third and current dub was made by Abaira from 2007-2008. Translations and Voices Episodes *¿Qué Hacer Cuando Estoy Con Miedo? (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *Perdonar... ¿Por Qué? (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) *¿Sos Mi Vecino? (Are You My Neighbor?) *Los Tres Amigos (Rack, Shack & Benny) *David y el Gigante (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *El Juguete Que Salvó la Navidad (The Toy That Saved Christmas) *¡Canciones Muy Divertidas! (Very Silly Songs!) *¡Súper-Larry! ¡& una Mentira del Otro Mundo! (Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!) *¡Josué y el Gran Muralla! (Josh and the Big Wall!) *Madame Blueberry (Madame Blueberry) *¿Las Últimas Canciones Divertidas? (The End of Silliness?) *Rey George y el Patito (King George and the Ducky) *Ester... La Niña que se Convirtió en Reina (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Lilo el Vikingo Bondadoso (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *La Gran Cuenta Regresiva de las Canciones Divertidas (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) *La Estrella de la Navidad (The Star of Christmas) *¡El Maravilloso Mundo del Auto-Éxito! (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) *La Balada del Pequeño Joe (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Un Cuento de Pascua (An Easter Carol) *La Historia de un Snoodle (A Snoodle's Tale) *Sumo de la Ópera (Sumo of the Opera) *Duque y la Gran Guerra de Tortas (Duke and the Great Pie War) *Minnesota Cuke y el Perdido del Pincel de Sansón (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *El Señor de los Frijoles (Lord of the Beans) *Sheerluck Holmes y el Rescate de la Regla de Oro (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) *Super-Larry y la Manzana Malvada (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) *Gedeón y su Tuba (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) Compilations *Leones, Pastores y Reinas (¡Dios mío!) (Heroes of the Bible! Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh My!)) *Navidad en Doble Dosis (Holiday Double Feature) Movies *Jonás y Los Vegetales (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) *Piratas con Alma de Héroes (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie) Trivia *When dubbing this version, both Telson and Abaira reportedly watched both the dub they were given and the original version. **To support this, the letters and their senders are kept from the English version. **Some lines in the theme song are also sung like the original. *Just like the 1st Latin Spanish dub, all singing parts in Dance of the Cucumber (except for the ending) are left undubbed, being acknowledged by the announcer claiming Bob translates the song into English. *In real life, The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything was really given a European Spanish dub. Category:International Category:Fanon Works